


Spirit

by Noir_Dix



Series: à la carte [6]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Daddy/Papa Copia kink (mention), F/M, Foods, More Foods, Mr. Peanut - Freeform, Other, Spanking, The Punishment Due, Weird dreams, bigger vamp angles, little vamp angle, shape-shifting, shower fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: It's magnificent, & fierce, & huge-ish...And, partially Keebie's fault.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghuleh_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/gifts).

It was the fall solstice. The Clergy had acquired a rather massive old edifice. The entire congregation was assembled.

Dix stood, with the handful of sisters that sort of "knew" her. They had informally set up camp, by the buffet table with the punch bowl.

The punch had been spiked, possibly numerous times. The theory was, by multiple ghouls.

Most of the sisters avoided it. There was also an open bar, which seemed the far safer option.

Currently, she was nursing a lemonade ginger ale, because she liked it, & also, to keep a clear head... until her Cardinal showed.

He had big plans, that she was party to. Mary was also involved, on a peripheral level, & slunk around the edges of the gathering.

She hoped he'd go hang with Dew again, at some point. She had never admitted to her secret fascination with their little jam session. Cardi had picked up on it.

Suddenly, an odd figure stood in the massive doorway to the sanctuary.

It was...

Curvy.

Hourglass curvy.

That wasn't right, at all.

It stepped forward.

It was her man, all right. Petite. Glowering.

Wearing a Mr. Peanut costume.

The shell ended at his neck. He had the top hat & monocle. It looked like he'd snitched Terzo's white "Mickey Mouse" gloves. He wore little black stovepipe leggings, with spats.

She _tried_ not to laugh. She really did.

"You think this is _funny_?"

He was across the room, yet, she still heard him clearly.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

She realized that she must be dreaming.

She blinked. _Strange dreams, lately._

He was sitting, criss-cross applesauce, & glaring at her.

She still laughed so, that she was in pain.

In what was a great, rare occasion, he was wearing a little pair of boxer shorts. They had bats, flying over glow-in-the-dark moons. She had gotten them for him, a while back.

He crawled over her, setting things humming, that they didn't have time for.

"There is always time."

Then, he began to tickle her.

Mercilessly.

"Nooo!" she wailed, countering his attack.

"Oh, yes."

_ "I didn't even get to crack your shell!" _

They ended up rolling all over the bed, & tickling every thing that could _possibly_ be tickled.

He finally laid on his back, hands folded on his chest, gazing into the mirrors under the canopy.

"What do you have time for?"

She smirked.

"I'm hardly important. What do _you_ have time for?"

"I always have time for you, my angel."

He had managed to get aroused.

"Shower?"

"Sììì."

She pinned up her long, blond mop of hair, & caught his little frown.

It didn't matter, whether it was an old wash basin, sink, or the shower... He generally insisted on doing her hair. Once it dried, to just dampness, he loved to brush it.

It had been thus, since he'd found her.

(Except for the one time, that Terzo had encouraged her to cut it... _That_ didn't go over well.)

She headed on into the bathroom, sure that he'd follow.

"Is it wrong, that I love your hair?"

She turned on the shower, although it didn't take terribly long to heat up.

She supposed not. It was back down, past her hips, & irritated her mightily...

But, she loved his little moustache & sideburns.

So, fair was fair.

He'd lost the boxers, & stood, waiting at attention.

They both had things to do.

He rolled his eyes.

"Tea with mother is not a _thing to do_. Playing around in the kitchens, with your elf-witch, is only _moderately_ better."

She raised her eyebrows.

He thought.

"The elf can't be a witch?"

She didn't answer.

"She gave me food poisoning, you know."

She knew. She'd griped about it, for him.

She grabbed the first bottle of body wash she saw. It was pomegranate-mango.

(He'd never bought into "masculine scents versus feminine". If it smelled good; it smelled good. If it smelled like something edible, all the more better.)

She had a whole assortment of washcloths, sponges, & poofs...

But, where was the fun in that?

She stepped into the spray, while still, he pondered.

"There can be only one witch?"

She soaped up. _Funny_.

"Here we are, born to be kings..." he sang.

His hands went to her hips, checking for soap.

"Only you can be _my_ little witch." he breathed, before pushing her gently. "Bend for me."

He went down, on to his knees. She braced her hands on the wall, under the shower head. She felt him poking around with his nose, & heard him inhale.

"Mmm. Delightful."

She gasped, as he began his soft kisses.

"Fruity?"

She _felt_ him chuckle.

"Sure. We'll go with that."

Then, he started with his tongue, penetrating her entrance again & again.

"Ohh, God, Basil-"

He moved to her clit... licking, sucking, nibbling.

"Dai. Vieni per me, piccola."

She did. Rather noisily.

"Bene, bene..."

She turned, looking down at him. He was grinning his weird, crooked way, at her legs trembling.

He stood back up. She'd always been rather jealous, of how easily he got up & down on his knees.

She soaped her hands, again.

"You're shaking all over." he noted, as she started lathering him up.

"Thank you, Cardinal Obvious."

He leaned in to whisper, "_Bite me_."

He wasn't being sarcastic.

"Where?"

She _could_ use a little pick-me-up.

"Wherever you want."

He gasped a little, when her hand drifted below his navel.

"Hm." she went on her knees... No where near as quickly, or gracefully.

"Ooh, _divertimento_." he moaned, as she hunted for the vein in his thigh.

She managed to both bite him, & begin stroking him.

He desperately wanted to pull her hair down.

"_Don't_."

"It's getting wet-"

"I don't feel like washing it."

He whimpered.

"Good boy." she finished sucking at her little wound, feeling much better.

"You're stuck, aren't you?"

He helped her up.

"Undead, with bad knees." he chuckled.

"Oh, hush."

He watched her resume her previous ministrations.

"Such pretty hands..."

She leaned up, just slightly, to kiss him; tongue dancing with his own.

"Long, slender fingers-"

"You like this?"

"I like this."

"Now, come for _me_, baby."

"Yesss..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's milkshake brings all the ghulehs to the kitchen...

A while later, she pulled her still-damp hair into a loose donut.

"Babe, your hat's backwards."

He glared at his reflection.

Such rubbish... "vampires having no reflection".

"What exactly are you going to be doing, again?"

She smiled. She liked him curious.

"Just meeting up with Keebie, in the kitchens."

"And-?"

"Do you want me to bring something back?"

His hand went absentmindedly to his belly. It had been growling.

"I'm not sure."

He didn't trust her elf-friend.

"I'll see what I can find. I swear, I saw a jar of puttanesca, recently."

His eyes fluttered.

"Mmm... puttanesca."

(Nobody else seemed to like olives.)

He pulled her into his arms.

"Be good." he kissed her.

"You, too."

And, off they went.

"Dix, you're late." Keebie scolded her.

"I know. I have reasons."

"I'm sure."

"I can get a note from Papa Copia."

"That's not _even_ funny."

"It's kind of funny. But, if I call him that, I'll just be late, again."

"Are you ready?"

"For a really fucking heavy song?" she shook her head, as if to clear it. "Sorry. Has the Mary Goore delivery run?"

"Is that what that is?" Keebie asked, looking at the bags, on one of the islands.

"That's what it is." she raided one, & happily munched a French-fry. "Fry. Is. Mine."

"I've been working my ass off, on my special lasagna, & you ordered McDonald's?"

"Is that where it went?" she grinned at her slender friend. "The brat-prince requested it. I just asked for some fries. Lots of fries."

Keebie snitched a fry.

"_Terzo_ asked for-"

"The last infernal majesty called me. In the middle of the night. He apparently wants a _royale with cheese_. I had Mary get a couple, also with fries." she frowned. "I hope the poor boy got something for himself."

"I did." came the low rumble. He set a milkshake down, before stepping behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, & pressed a soft kiss, close to her ear.

His lips were cool.

Her official Mary greeting.

"Hej, mamma." he breathed.

She sighed. He made her crazy.

Keebie stared, like a unicorn had just entered the room.

"Have y'all had your date, yet?"

Keebie just shook her head.

"Nope." Mary confirmed.

"Really, Mary. What kind of witch are you?" she teased him.

He smirked.

"An undead one." absurdly, he kissed her hand; looking up at her, with his beautiful pale-green eyes. "_Your_ undead one."

Now, she stared; hating herself for wanting him, right that moment.

"_I caught that_, Dix."

She yanked her hand away.

"Let's get this show on the road." she said, flustered.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.

Since when was Mary party to her thoughts?

"Um, Dix?"

FUCK!

"What was that all about?"

He was getting stronger.

How? How was he getting stronger?

She stopped dead, when it hit her. Perversely, they were outside of Imperator's offices.

Naturally, Copia happened to be staring into the hall. He jumped up, & came right out to her. He gripped her shoulders.

"Dix, what's wrong?" he gave her a little shake. "Heh, you look like you've seen a ghost."

He thought he was wonderfully clever.

"He's biting people."

He blinked.

"Who?"

"He's stronger."

"Ah." she watched his gaze harden. "Mary. He's being a naughty boy, is he?"

"I-"

"I shall have to speak to him."

"Please... don't hurt him."

He smiled. It was flat & fake.

"I'm sure I can persuade him to behave his god damn self." he sniffed. "Am I smelling French-fries?"

"Kitchen. Leave me some."

"Mmm. Kisses?"

She could still taste herself.

Damnable moustache.

He turned, going back to his tedious tea, in a swirl of black.

Her friend was on the verge of exploding.

"What the hell is going on?!"

She sighed.

What _wasn't_ going on?

"Mary must be having some nibbles." she opted for the short version.

Keebie blinked.

"I take it that's a bad thing?"

"It's certainly not good."

She seemed to ponder, as they resumed walking.

"What on earth is _Cardi_ going to do about it?"

Dix felt her jaw set.

"Hopefully, scare the unholy shit out of him."

"_How_, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He's not some harmless boob, Keebie. He kills. Sometimes, because he's been told to. A lot of times, just because he _wants_ to... He went back, & killed the parson, & all the town elders where I came from, for instance."

Her friend, already as pale as she, might've went just a smidge paler.

"Why?"

"They left me to die. It's still one of those silly regional ghost stories."

She caught the small mental scramble.

Just how old _was_ she?

"I thought it was rather sweet of him."

She still did. He hadn't been able to get rid of her, since... not that he'd ever tried.

"Oh, dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *points*  
Keebie's fault!  
"Vicente" from Keebie.  
Blatant story reference, by Keebie.  
Papa II inspiration: Keebie.
> 
> No, I won't give y'all the directions to this "dungeon".

They had finally made it to the basement. There were large cages set up inside, where the Second & Third had been sequestered since the disastrous UNO game. The poisoning stunt had only managed to kill the "First" Emeritus.

(Damn shame, that.)

After Cardi had scared her half to death, by trying to throw his guts up, she'd gone to Imperator, demanding answers.

(That was saying a lot. His mother had absolutely no use for her, anymore. She hadn't, since he'd killed her & made her irrevocably his.)

She had no answers.

She went to Zero.

He had no answers.

She had a feeling it all led back to that baby-faced monster, the _Director_.

Who had the same eyes as every other leading man, in this crazy outfit.

Both green, though.

_Like Mary's._

They went down a small flight of stairs. Dix carried Terzo's hamburgers. Keebie carried her lasagna in a foil pan, like a sacred talisman.

Maybe it was. Cardi had loved it, until it made him sick as a dog.

(At Xmas, no less. Shenanigans were shenanigans, but... it did her out of some nice holiday fuckery. With a strategically tied ribbon.)

"Dix!" Terzo greeted her, coming up to the bars. They were not impressive. They were, in fact, rather thin, with sizable gaps.

She didn't foresee a problem, with giving him his burgers.

"Zoccola." the Second muttered.

"Vicente!" Keebie exclaimed.

"I've heard it before." Dix sighed.

"She's no whore, fratello. More of a... rat bride."

She chuckled.

"Sounds like an old horror movie."

"The monster demands a mate!"

They both laughed.

"Thank you so much, Dix. I miss things, down here."

She leaned to give him a little kiss through the bars, even if he did smell like a quarter-pounder. It was ridiculous, how they were being kept.

The Second looked at Keebie.

Keebie looked at the Second.

There was a whole big secret, silent conversation going on.

"Dix. Might I have a word?" he finally asked.

Terzo had already scarfed down one burger. He kind of drifted over to a corner of his cell. Keebie was fussing with the lasagna, plating a serving & getting utensils together.

She looked to the man Keebie called "Bone-Daddy". She still couldn't get used to them out of their skull-paint, especially Terzo.

"I have... _heard_ things."

_Other than rat-whore?_ she thought, snark getting the better of her.

"They say that you are a... vampiress."

She wondered who "they" were.

Terzo was a study in avoidance.

She let it go.

"Something like that." she smiled thinly.

The former unholy pope stared directly at her.

"Could I convince you... to... _bite_ me?"

She felt her head tilting, rather like Dew.

Why on earth would she _want_ to?

He reached through a gap in the bars & seized her hand, before kissing it.

She was stricken yet again, by the similar hands, the same set to the eyes...

"I did not believe mio fratello, all those years ago. I did not believe that il _ratto _was nosferatu."

She wasn't able to yank her hand from him, as easily.

"_Careful_, brother." Terzo warned.

It was a loaded statement.

"I am... intrigued."

She made a point of getting away from him, which put her back closer to Terzo. He was munching his fries, & sipping the cherry cola that she'd also brought him.

"He _is_ powerfully intrigued." he said. "Just not ready for prime-time. You know Vicente."

Not really. He made Basil uncomfortable.

"Why? Why would I possibly want to bite him?"

"BDE!" Keebie piped up, as though by some hidden prompt.

The Third snorted.

"My dear elf, you know what she always comes back to."

That was it. _Everybody_ knew.

She let Keebie take over, & waited for the walk back. The Second managed to grab her again, as they left.

"I am sorry if I offended you, bella Dix." he whispered. "If you change your mind, I will find a way out this place. I will meet you."

She purposely ignored him.

"Why haven't you _both_ found a way out?"

Terzo thought.

"Where would we go?"

Well. That was depressing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Ghuleh_Elf inspiration.  
Debut of my Cardi as shape-shifter.

She returned to an empty suite. The lights were on. A good portion of her fries had magically appeared on a counter. The jar of puttanesca was there, along with a small box of angel-hair pasta.

She'd bet there was a bag of shredded cheese in the mini-fridge. There was also a big _jug_ of Chianti, with a bit missing. One of their big, overblown wine glasses stood by.

She refilled it, with a sigh. He'd always been good at running errands. She almost missed the little scrap of paper.

_~Off to "talk" with bat-boy._

_Kisses,_

_Your Basil_

_XOXO_

She turned, & the cassock loomed on a padded hanger, wraith-like.

His little black suit was folded over an arm to one of the chairs.

_Oh, dear._

She found her phone. It rang & rang... Then, she heard the old church bells.

She fingered the applique on the breast of his suit.

A wolf prowled, this night.

The wolf tore his prey apart.

She tried another number. It rang three times.

"Hey, mama-"

_He sounded so happy._

"Mary. He's coming."

"Who?" he asked. "The rat-man?"

She heard a horrible snarl.

"Åh, skit."

"Basil, don't you dare hurt him!" she yelled.

It sounded like something was _eating_ the phone. Then, it went dead.

Okay. That was counter-productive.

Surely, he wouldn't do any _lasting_ harm... He'd had Mary as his minion, _long_ before finding her.

_That snarl, though._

She was consumed by dread. She needed distraction. _Any_ distraction.

She made another call.

"Terzo. Tell him... I'll meet him."

"Dix-" his voice dropped, trying to be secretive. "It's a bad idea, Dix."

"Brother, you slander me. I will be there."

And the phone went dead. Again.

She looked to her trunk, determined to find something to wear, other than sweats & a t-shirt.

A short while later, her boots clacked noisily down the hall. The knee-high suede boots, (that laced all the way up,) had taken longer than everything else, combined. She wore black, crushed velvet leggings, with a matching tunic. It had a drooping neck, like something the early ghouls would have worn. She had an old wooden rosary, that hung down past her waist. It swayed, with her bouncing walk.

She'd done a bit of ivory powder, with quick swipes of silver eyeliner & some lip gloss. Her hair was loose, & now she kind of wished she'd washed it.

She'd also changed into her emerald green undies.

Stupid. It wasn't like _he_ was going to get to see them...

Every step increased her foreboding. She kept expecting a wolf to turn up, in her path.

She dearly hoped that he would.

She'd left her phone back in the suite, right next to his.

And then, she was there.

The room must've once held a Bible-study group. The chairs were still arranged in a circle.

Naturally, he stood dead in the center. She smiled, in spite of herself.

_He'd dressed up, too._

She had no idea how, but, he wore all of his gorgeous old vestments. Even the mitre.

The Second's skull-paint was not paint. He wore a mask, which made sense, with his blackened bald head & neck.

(He also got to keep his little moustache, & not paint it in, like Caesar Romero did in the Batman TV series.)

He was looking at her, appraisingly.

"Bellissima." he pronounced.

She shook her head.

"This is a _mistake_, Vicente."

He had a tendency to look so... _smug_.

"Sei preoccupato? Il mio caro fratello mi ha raccontato una storia. Qualcosa su di te che giochi con i nastri?"

That was part of it. She was more concerned over the rabid wolf currently roaming the grounds, however.

"We _are_ bound."

She didn't want to talk about it, with him.

Thankfully, he just shrugged.

"Where have you been hearing these things?" she wanted to know.

"Apparently, the ghoul that once played the bass, that now plays guitar, had... an... encounter-?"

"I _needed_ that transfusion."

"You made quite the impression."

She sighed.

"I didn't mean to."

"Vieni da me, mio caro. È vergognoso come ti sei perso con mio fratello."

"That... That was weird. I don't really blame him."

Everybody thought poor Terzo was such a bimbo.

He could have told so much more...

"Nonsense."

She went to him. She would politely decline, again, & be on her way.

He grasped her hand, only this time, in his leather gloves.

"Where would you like-"

She couldn't believe it. _What was wrong with her?_

He pulled at the neck to his mask.

Absurdly, she wondered if he missed his big stick.

"We do not have to- start, this way."

"This will be all there is."

He did gasp, as she sank her fangs.

Then, all her bad-ass vamp cred went right down the commode.

His blood. She'd never had anything like it.

Of course, she was hardly a connoisseur.

"Sì, sì... Ti piace, vero?"

No.

No, she did not.

It was pungent & ridiculously strong, like a high-proof absinthe...

But, stronger than any absinthe that she'd ever known.

It made Mary's toxic blood taste like a wine-spritzer.

And then, it _burned_. Christ, but it burned.

Her knees buckled. He caught her, before she could collapse. He deposited her in a dusty chair, at a loss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf has his say.  
And, gets his way.
> 
> Bonus points, if you know the ancient Queen tune...

She was out. She missed the mist, steadily seeping into the room, until it was pervasive. She missed the large, Bowie-style knife, spinning across the floor.

The Second, to his credit, observed all of this calmly.

"Salve, Gran Re Ratto. Che cosa mi hai detto?"

There was a pause.

"_Mine_." finally came the fierce snarl.

Dix _stayed_ out, until she found herself being toted back down the hallway. Bare skin, under her cheek. A low rumble, as he hummed.

_Pro Memoria._

Oh, dear...

"Welcome back to the world of the undead." he said.

_Great._

"Sorry, daddy. I've been bad."

He chuckled.

Well. That was something...

"Darling, you're still just a curious little kitten."

She relaxed, just a little.

"Don't ever do anything like that, again."

He set her down, outside of the suite. She wobbled dangerously.

He managed to get the doors open, & picked her back up.

"Bed?"

She nodded against his chest, miserable. He layed her down, & went back to close up.

Nude. But, she'd fully expected it.

"So, what happened?" he asked. He poured himself a glass of wine, & offered her some.

She shuddered.

"High octane blood?"

"That's putting it mildly." she pulled her rosary over her head, before it could get damaged.

"Any more hot dates, tonight?"

She shook her head.

He started unlacing her boots.

"I've always _loved_ these." he sniffed the suede, at the top.

"How did it go, with Mary?"

"Ugh. That little shit-"

_That_ didn't bode well.

"He's been luring the sisters out to his cottage... And, ghouls. Anything with a pulse, really."

"Often?"

"Nightly."

"Oh, _no_..."

"Mm. _He breaks his mama's heart_."

"He knows better."

He did his odd little trick, of looking at her, looking away, then looking back...

"You're one to talk."

He was being rather sweet.

_What was he up to?_

"You had me a bit worried, succubus." he pulled at the elastic waist to her leggings, "_Really_?"

He'd spied her green underwear.

She did big, sad eyes... Lashes fluttering.

"They weren't for _him_. Basil, how could you think such a thing?"

"Naughty." he smirked. "The olde one's blood wasn't all that you desired?"

"Great Satan, _no_."

"Come now, my precious pet. You weren't wet, the moment you pierced his leathery neck?"

She shook her head vigorously, beyond playing.

"You know your little absinthe binges?"

He nodded.

"Imagine the most god-awful strong absinthe you've _ever_ had."

He thought.

"Okey-dokey."

"Now, _double_ that."

He blinked.

"With the most horrible, spicy pepper juice you can imagine."

"Sounds like napalm."

"It did not taste like victory."

He chuckled, again.

"Well, now I _am_ intrigued..."

"So was I. Keebie might have mentioned something, about him being part demon..."

"Bah."

"Well... He offered, & I still can't feel my windpipe-"

He was getting mad.

"Calm down, baby. I don't think he _knew_."

"He damn well better not have." he seethed. "I wouldn't have left him loose."

Ah. She'd wondered.

He was sitting on the side of the bed. She scooted over, & rested her chin on his shoulder. He was coiled tighter than a spring.

She stood, & wiggled out of both her leggings & undies. He watched.

"Time for the ol' razzle dazzle?"

She snorted.

"Now, _you're_ one to talk."

She laid across his lap. He pushed up the short tail to her top, & began rubbing her ass.

"You are just _asking_ for trouble."

She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I should get the crop."

Her murky blue eyes went wide.

"I... really... don't-"

"You don't get to choose. It doesn't work that way."

She stared into the mirror behind the headboard, preparing.

He landed a stinging slap on her ass, & she breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Tell me you're sorry."

_Slap_

"I'm sorry!"

_Slap_

"Sorry, who?"

_Slap_

"Daddy! I'm sorry, daddy-"

_Slap_

"Act like you mean it."

_Slap_

She turned, to look back over her shoulder at him.

"But, I _do_ mean it."

He paused, hand poised in the air.

She looked back in the mirror, & caught him crawling over her.

"You have... learned your lesson?" he breathed in her ear.

"Si, papà. Sì."

He pressed insistently, right up the middle of her backside.

"Brava ragazza..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end...  
For now.  
The high-end absinthe, with the Carolina Reaper tinge, was more Keebie madness.  
Along with 2 being demon.
> 
> Cardi *doesn't* want to believe.
> 
> Flatter me. Giveth more kudos...  
Your Dix  
XOXO


End file.
